Phaneron
A phaneron is the existence as it is filtered by the perceptive senses and/or by the reasoning of an entity. A phaneron is merely a perception of what exist. No one knows what exist outside of their own perception. To you, what you see and believe to be true, is true; at least to you. Your understanding of reality is what exists in your phaneron. It cannot be left or escaped, unlike the universe that we live in, because existence will always be recognized with your senses. The belief in solipsism implies that one is certain that their phaneron is equivalent to reality itself. Types of phanerons Based on different views on the precise nature of perception and thought, we can distinguish among these different types of panerons (note that this isn’t any hierarchy of verses that contain each other, but rather a list of different sets of concepts): Perceptive phaneron The set of all sensory inputs of any entity, be it a conscious one or not, regardless of whether or not is this entity able to reason. An example of this would be the an inputs to a computer. Those that support the notion of The Chinese Room and claim that all AI's merely simulate real biological consciousness, would sort the phaneron of an artificial inteligence into this group as well. Solipsist phaneron Regardless of whether the entity experiencing sensorial input embraces solipsism or not, a solipsist phaneron is a phaneron, such that it contains all the sensory data of a given entity in a given point in time. Examples: "In the phaneron of a blind person, sight doesn’t exist.“ "In the phaneron of a human being, space is only three-dimensional.“ "In the phaneron of a human being, neither past nor the future exist, as past is a question of memory rather than sensory input and the future is a question of forethought and imagination.“ Empirical phaneron TBA Beliefful phaneron TBA Absolute phaneron This set can be defined as Ke ∩ De (where Ke is a set of all the things that a given entity knows and De is set of all the things that the entity knows it doesn’t know), or as B \ Ne (where the set B is The Box and Ne is the set of all the things that a given entity doesn’t know that it doesn’t know… however, many might argue that all that is contained by the box cannot be sorted into the categories subsets Ke, De, and Ne.) Superphaneronhttps://verse-and-dimensions.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Ubersketch/Superphaneron TBA Relation to omnipotence The more powerful a being is, the more is it capable of perceiving what there is and the more does its Phaneron resemble the actual reality. The Phaneron of a truly omnipotent being, such as TTG would be the same as the whole reality, and therefore those who believe in solipsism and claim that existence is a product of their minds simultaneously claim that they are as perceptive as a truly omnipotent entity. The Phaneron of Pauvre Chose on the other hand is infinitely similar to, but not the same as, Nothing, as its consciousness is infinitesimally small. More specifically, its phaneron is one-step-before-Oblivion, which is a type of Partial Oblivion. Category:Beyond Cosmology Category:Information